The Mystery Of the Fake Town
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem: Update] When The Misfits run The Holograms off the road, the Holograms discover a fiction town from Kimber books. Songs included: You Gotta Be Fast, Deception and Time Is Running Out. Replacement for Jem eposide: The Fan


Hasbro, Inc. & Sunbrow Studios own the copyrights for—from 1984-2010--"Jem", related people, related characters, and related things.

"The Mystery of the Fake Town"

A "Jem": Update Fan-Fiction

Replacement For: "The Fan"

By Dr. Thinker

My name is Jerrica Eris Maria Benton, the owner CEO of Starlight Music—but do not tell anyone—I have a secret. I am also, Jem, the mysterious pink-haired lead singer of "Jem and the Holograms." Using Synergy and the code words, "It's Showtime, Synergy"—I coat myself in Synergy's solid hologram.

We did not expect an adventure began a few weeks. We are goofing off at Starlight Mansion. Kimber was drawing a fiction town. She had gotten a chance to joke on me—in a way—in books—she claim that Jem is human from Tuna Alley, New Jersey—a fishing village that was drestory by a tidal wave. Her books had been selling like hot dogs at a baseball game. Kimber did not know why made her draw the main street of the fictional

At this point, we got a knock on the door. Kimber opened the door, and we discovered the mail carrier with the usual mail. Kimber took the mail as usual—and dropped it down on the table. We sorted the mail in the following: junk mail, charity checks for Starlight Foundation for Foster Girls, music magazines—we need to keep checking how the music reviewer reveals, and business offers. The last mail type is what we usually open up on the first. It turns out that "Walt Disney Company" wanted Jem to perform a concert in their Florida theme park. Half of the money will go to Starlight Foundation. We called the number on the offer—and after a lot of talking—we agreed to it.

We decided to hit the road. We called Rio, the only person outside the Holograms, but still inside Starlight Music to know Jerrica Benton is Jem. He put our music instruments into the new mini-limo, while I have Synergy run a full-system check. When you have problems from the rotten four-some know as "The Misfits", you need illusions to fool them. He will take a Starlight Music van with lighting equipment for the other.

-J-

It was uneventful drive—until we pull into a drive-in Texas for get a quick lunch. Usually, we eat inside—but it was thunder storming outside—and I know storms do a number on Synergy's holograms—and black van was in-line in front of us. I turned off the Jem Illusion until the storm past us—but the black van was talking a lot of time. I wonder who open it. Soon, a thunderstruck the black van--and the door open the revealing the Misfits: Pizzazz, Stormer, Roxy and their new member, Jetta. Pizzazz and Roxy was in the front set. Stormer and Jetta were playing drumming up a storm. I couldn't make up which was worse, Stormer's drummer or the storm outside.

Jetta stated, "Don't look behind you, if you don't want awful bloody surprise, Pizzazz."

Pizzazz replied, "As you might say, Jetta, you are a bloody crown short, and a bloody day late. She turned on the van's giant megaphone. We heard Pizzazz's voice laugh, "Well, you Holograms, you are doing following one of your own song title."

Kimber, behind me—opened up our own megaphone—and I heard her asked, "Which one?"

Pizzazz replied, "Oh, boy, I wonder what house you fell off back in Los Angles. It you want know the song I'm think is 'I'm Coming From Behind', Kimberly Benton!"

Kimber replied, "It's just like you to add LY, when my name is KIMBER LYNN BENTON!"

We heard Stormer asked, "We heading to Universal Studio Florida, what about you, Roswell, New Mexico?" She added with a fake Misfits style laugh—which got claps from Jetta and Roxy. Pizzazz hand was getting a few bags of good from the drive-in window clerk. He looked ticked off. I feel his pain.

Kimber answered Stormer, "Walt Disney World."

Stormer replied, "Rival concerts again? Eric messed up AGAIN!"

Jetta replied in her usual, "What else is bloody new?"

J

It thought that was the only time to we meet up with the Misfits-but as we got on the Interstate in Ohio, we meet up with the famous black "Misfit" van. We saw it pushed against our mini-limo, and we heard a famous Misfit song—"You Gotta To Be Fast"

-SONG BREAK-

"YOU GOTTA TO BE FAST"

THE MISFITS

In this world there's one thing you need  
You gotta be fast, You gotta be fast  
If you wanna play a lead,  
You gotta be fast, You gotta be fast, You gotta be fast

The world belongs to the major movers  
The ones who keep up a relentless pace  
If you aren't up to the fast maneuvers  
You're gonna wind up in second place  
You're gonna wind up with egg on your face

All the prizes go to the swift  
You gotta be fast, You gotta be fast   
Baby, baby are you gettin' my drift?  
You gotta be fast, You gotta be fast, You gotta be fast

Slow and steady don't win no races  
Slow and steady comes in last  
If you want to come up aces  
Baby, baby, you gotta be fast  
And baby, you're comin' in last

(Gotta be fast)  
You gotta be fast (You gotta be fast)  
You gotta be fast (You gotta be fast)  
You gotta be fast (fast, fast, fast)

-SONG BREAK OVER-

We were lost. Our new mini-limo engine was as powerful as the Misfits' van, and we give the Misfits a better fight then the first time we tried to escape them back when the Holograms first started—we had to use Synergy to disguise the old mini-limo as a dumpster, but they put our engine out of order for while.

Before, I could talk Synergy to get a fix on our location, a tow truck showed up. The driver started this town was not too far, and we offered a decent fee—but then he stated, "Hey, are you, Jemaya Tonben, my town's most famous musician."

That name was Kimber's fictional name for my Jem identity. Kimber wondered what was going on—and told me to admit it.

Jem stated, "I'm Jem."

The driver of the tow truck, "Then, it's on the house. The name is Tim Truck."

Tim Truck owned an auto-repaired in Tuna Alley, New Jersey. The Holograms and I were stunned as if we were a deer caught in the headlights. Kimber told us she made sure they were not a town with that name when she started writing her fictional "Jem" books. We decide to go along with the fictional story for now—and look for clues to point us to the truth.

J

It turned out the main street was just like the recently picture Kimber showed back in Starlight Mansion. The main street contained the following: an old fire station, an old police station, a town hall, and a general store. We turned from the main street, and past a library, and Tim's auto-repair shop, "Repair & Run"

Every time that I admitted that Jem, the citizens of the fictional give stuff free of charge-- I don't getting stuff for free—but I'm not like Pizzazz who would love to get everything free—I want to earn some stuff by hard work. Aja stated that she checked the library newspapers, but nothing goes past the middle of July of last year—when Kimber stated the story. The librarian on duty stated, that tidal waves had flooded the city just recently.

I was getting tired off, I went to bed---and I dreamed that I was performing one of my old songs—"Deception"

--SONG BREAK-

"DECEPTION"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Deception!  
How long must I continue this deception?  
This masquerade!  
Deception!  
My life seems like it's nothing but deception!  
A big charade!

I never meant to lie to you,  
I swear it!  
I never meant to play those games  
At times I wanna cry to you!  
Cause I can't bear it,  
When I fear our love will land in flames!

Deception!  
I pray that you'll forgive all this deception.  
This masquerade!  
Deception!  
It's time to put an end to this Deception!  
But I'm afraid!  
When the whole thing is at an end  
And you learn that it's just pretend,  
You'll cry Deception!

Deception!  
I pray that you'll forgive all this deception.  
This masquerade!  
Deception!  
It's time to put an end to this Deception!  
But I'm afraid!  
When the whole thing is at an end  
And you learn that it's just pretend,  
You'll cry Deception (Deception)  
Deception! (Deception)  
Deception! (Deception)

-SONG BREAK OVER-

I awake up, called Synergy, and she appeared. Her usual hologram form appeared.

Jem stated, "Synergy, where are we?"

Synergy replied, "Locating the Jem Star earrings…computing it…done. You are in Tuna Alley, New Jersey."

Jem stated, "That's impossible. Kimber told me that sure that town does not exist."

Synergy shouted, "I'm working at 100 percent. The only flaw I have is that static and water don't mix with me!"

-O-

A mystery creature stated, "That was too close to call, if the real one answer the call, we were having been in trouble.…."

Another mystery creature answered, "Lucky, we got our clone of Synergy built just as Truck found the Holograms. Make sure Jem doesn't get connect to the real Synergy—or else we be in hot water."

The first mysterious creature stated, "What about that trouble that we got on the ship?"

"It's not a problem."

J

I got some bad news around noon. "Raya" was missing in. In her room, she had a weird note to meet a mystery person. I decided to have the Hologram and I explore everything place in this fiction town. I used the repair mini-limo and turned on the radio—and it was playing a one of my old songs—"Time is Runnin' Out"—if you want to know.

-SONG BREAK-

"TIME IS RUNNIN' OUT"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Whoo, Whoo! Whoo, Whoo!  
Time, time, time, time!

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

So just keep thinkin' if we make it   
How much we'll have to show for it  
We can't give up!  
There's too much at stake  
Come on, baby!  
Let's go for it!

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

So just keep thinkin' if we make it  
How much we'll have to show for it  
We'll never stop  
Til we reach the top  
Come on, baby,   
Let's go for it!

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)  
Time is runnin' out

-SONG BREAK OVER-

We found Raya with in an old house. Inside were a pink-skin alien with orange hair, four arms, and four legs.

Raya stated, "Meet Lynnia. She works for the Space Police Agency."

Lynnia replied, "This town doesn't exist. It's from your sister's fictional book series."

Raya stated, "Jem, the aliens of the universe know that you are really Jerrica Benton."

Lynnia replied, "I was chasing Illusionians. They love to trick people into moving to their town. If they did successfully they were transport you to their fictional Earth for very long study."

Synergy pop out, "She is lying like a pig on a farm."

Lynnia replied, "Take about really taking it to a new level. Who are you?"

Synergy stated, "I'm Synergy, a holographic computer created by Jacqueline Benton.""

Lynnia stated, "Not really. If Illusionians did not build you on, you would have say Emmett Benton. Males are not computer genius on that planet—but on Earth, males are can be a computer genius. This should shock your system…."

-O-

One of the Illusionians growled, "Just great, that troublemaker talked to Raya—and she explained everything."

The other Illusionians remarked, "Let's make like the Misfits and beat it."

One of the Illusionians replied, "Three to transport back to the mother ship."

J

Something make the house disappeared from where we standing. Raya, Lynnia, Kimber, Aja, Shana and I looked surprise. Lynnia explained that when the Illusionians leave they take their computers with them.

I touch my earrings, "Synergy, where are we?"

Synergy's familiar 3-D form appeared before us. "Jem, you are near New York/New Jersey border."

Jem stated, "Just a check to see if you telling the truth. Answer this: Who invented you?"

Synergy stated, "Emmett Benton."

-J-

We got to Walt Disney World, with out any more problems—Misfits or otherwise. The concert was a success. They were more money then Disney could do with—so they give the Starlight Foundation 2/3 instead of ½.

-THE END-

If this episode were a part of a real "JEM" cartoon episode, the video would have been the following:

1. "YOU GOTTA TO BE FAST" – The Misfits: The Holograms and the Misfits do crazy car stunts—including a Duke of Hazard jump for the Holograms's white limo near the end.

2. "DECEPTION" – Jem and the Holograms: Jem being so nice to the people and worrying about revealing that the town is fictional.

3. "TIME IS RUNNING OUT" – Jem and the Holograms: Jem imagine very bad things happening to Raya.


End file.
